Heretofore, as a transmission for a vehicle (transmission), a so-called twin clutch transmission has been proposed and is in practical use (for example, see Patent Literature 1 mentioned below). In the twin clutch transmission (twin clutch transmission), a driving force transmission system is divided into two constituted from a combination of two clutches (frictional engagement elements) and a plurality of synchromesh mechanisms (selector devices), and any one of a plurality of gears is set up by switching these.
In such a twin clutch transmission provided with the synchromesh mechanisms, in order to select a predetermined gear, a shift fork of a corresponding synchromesh mechanism is operated by means of an actuator such as a hydraulic piston, and a dog (coupling sleeve) of this synchromesh mechanism is caused to move.
In the twin clutch transmission, a pre-shift control is carried out when to carry out a shift control from a predetermined gear to a target gear. In this pre-shift control, the shift fork is driven before an input shaft of the transmission is connected to a corresponding output shaft, and the predetermined gear is connected to the output shaft via the synchromesh mechanism.
Patent Literature 1 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-309217